Will Ryan
Will Ryan (born November 13, 1939) is an American comedian, singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Petrie in The Land Before Time and Unwin in Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1988) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1990) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985) - Additional Voices *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) - Gad, Zook, King Carpy, Ogres, Omar (ep57), Poacher (ep7), Unwin, Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Willie the Giant *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2014) - Willie the Giant (ep105) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1984-1986) - Additional Voices *Garfield and Friends (1990-1992) - Additional Voices *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Alien 1 (ep8), Beefeater (ep33), Butler (ep33), Courier (ep28), Defensive End (ep35), Male Voice (ep28), Mechanic (ep27), Muscle Bound Guy (ep35), Old Camper#3 (ep27), Radio (ep27), Reporter (ep28), Riptide's Coach (ep35), Rumaki (ep27), School Boy (ep33), Sumo Wrestler (ep34), Wall, Wasabi (ep34), Zeke (ep6) *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Teen Wolf (1986) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (1986-1987) - Grubby *The Baby Huey Show (1994) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1985) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: A Fine Feathered Frenzy (1992) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: A Flight to the Finish (1991) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: A Stranger Among Us (1998) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: A Twist in Time (1997) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Baby Daze (1998) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Electric Christmas (1994) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Go West, Young Man! (1995) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: In Harm's Way (1997) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Shadow of a Doubt (1992) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Someone to Watch Over Me (1996) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Star Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: The Knight Travellers (1991) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: The Last Days of Eugene Meltsner (2000) - Additional Voices 'Featurettes' *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) - Rabbit 'Movies' *A Troll in Central Park (1994) - Boss *An American Tail (1986) - Digit *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) - Stuey *The Land Before Time (1988) - Petrie *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Harold the Seahorse *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Royal, Tika *Thumbelina (1994) - Hero, Reverend Rat 'Shorts' *Frog and Toad Are Friends (1985) - Frog *Frog and Toad Together (1987) - Frog *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) - Pete, Willie the Giant *Stanley and the Dinosaurs (1989) - Singing Dinosaurs, Additional Voices *Uncle Elephant (1991) - Uncle *Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse in Get a Horse! (2013) - Pete 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Ned *Alice Through the Looking Glass (1987) - The Paper Man *Disney's D-TV Doggone Valentine (1987) - Pongo *Disney's D-TV Valentine (1986) - Goofy, Pongo *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Willie the Giant *Disney's Totally Minnie (1988) - Goofy *Down and Out with Donald Duck (1987) - Pete *Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) - Scrooge McDuck, Beagle Boys, Gyro Gearloose *The Story of Santa Claus (1996) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - Eugene Meltsner (ep4), The Unifier (ep4) 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2005-2017) - Eugene Meltsner, Harlow Doyle (ep568), Lewis (ep639) 'Read-Along Storybooks' *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: Grundo Springtime Singtime (1985) - Grubby *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: Lost in Boggley Woods (1986) - Grubby *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: Teddy and the Mudblups: Is Being Neat Hard to Do? (1985) - Grubby *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: The Airship (1985) - Grubby *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: The Day Teddy Met Grubby (1985) - Grubby *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: The Missing Princess (1985) - Grubby, Wooly *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: The Wooly What's-it (1985) - Grubby, Wooly Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Papa Bear 'TV Series' *Dumbo's Circus (1985-1986) - Barnaby the Dog Video Games 'Video Games' *Adventures in Odyssey and the Treasure of the Incas (2005) - Eugene Meltsner *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Harold the Seahorse Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2017. Category:American Voice Actors